


I Think You Mean Idiot Husband

by softywolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Woke Up Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softywolf/pseuds/softywolf
Summary: scott/stiles + 'woke up married'.





	I Think You Mean Idiot Husband

         “Please never let me drink that much again,” Stiles groaned, long fingers pressing against his eyes. The pressure made the pounding of his head ease minutely, in turn making him feel less like he was going to vomit. “I don’t care if I beg. Just don’t do it.”

         “You think you drank too much? I can’t even remember what happened last night after Cora left with Lydia and Isaac,” Scott grumbled from the other side of the bed.

         “Dude, Lydia _and_ Isaac?” Stiles crowed in disbelief, rolling over quickly. He and Scott groaned as the movement jostled them both.

         “Sometimes I think I’ve let the pack get a little too comfortable with each other,” Scott’s eyes were barely open when he turned his head to look at his best friend.

         “Listen to you, acting all big and alpha-y only hours after your 21st birthday,” said Stiles with a grin. “Speaking of you being a werewolf, how the fuck do you have a hangover?”

         “Must be a side effect of the wolfsbane you spiked the tequila with,” Scott snarked. He glared at Stiles, who only stuck his tongue out, before rolling away and out of the bed. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized he wasn’t wearing any clothes. “Dude?”

         “Yeah, Scotty?” came Stiles’ voice from where he’d buried himself under the comforter as soon as Scott have moved, curling up in the warm spot left behind.

         “I’m naked.”

         Stiles’ face appeared through the wad of light green fabric, eyes growing wide as he got an eyeful of Scott’s bare ass. “Oh my god.”

         “Are you-? Did we-? Oh my god,” Scott trailed off, hands curling into fists at his sides. His heart was pounding harder than his head, fast and painful within his chest.

         “I think we might have, yes,” Stiles said softly. Shock was still evident on his face, causing his mouth to fall open. Scott suddenly couldn’t take his eyes away from Stiles’ lips, pink and wet from where Stiles’ tongue was darting out to lick at them. “Dude?”

         “What now?” Scott asked, something akin to dread filling his body from head to toe.

         Instead of answering, Stiles held out his left hand and wiggled his ring finger. There was a simple white gold band wrapped around it. This time, Scott’s jaw dropped. He raised his own hand to look and sure enough, there was a matching band on his own finger.

         “Apparently we did more than we thought,” Scott muttered. The band was warm when he touched his fingertip to it.

         “We should definitely stay away from alcohol from now on.”

         “No kidding.”

         The room fell silent as the two of them contemplated the predicament they’d found themselves in. Scott could hear Stiles’ heartbeat, louder than anything else, thrumming so fast he was sure Stiles was close to having a panic attack. He swallowed around the lump in his throat and parted his lips to speak. However, Stiles beat him to it.

         “Is this a bad time to admit that I’m kind of totally in love with you?”

         “You- you’re what?” Scott’s voice was low and rough when it escaped him.

         “Ridiculously into you. Have been forever,” Stiles admitted.

         “Why didn’t you say anything?!” Scott exclaimed, taking a step forward. The tension was leaving his shoulders as he stared down at Stiles’ flushed red face and wide brown eyes.

         “Because I didn’t want to completely ruin our friendship. Y’know the one that started when we were seven and both our mom’s forgot to pick us up from adventure club?” Stiles’ said with a sad smile. He pushed the comforter away until his upper body was free and sat up, scrubbing his hand across his hair as he stared at his lap. “I’d rather have you as just a friend than not at all.”

         “You kind of have me as more than a friend right now,” Scott finally spoke, his heart raising into his throat as he kneeled on the edge of the bed. “And I’d actually like it to stay that way.”

         “Wait, seriously?” Stiles’ head snapped up, eyes focusing on Scott’s face. When he found a smile drawn across pink lips and a flushed face, he smiled too. “Come here, you idiot.”

         “I think you mean ‘idiot husband’,” Scott said as he crawled forward and bracketed Stiles with his arms. He knew Stiles was going to say something to ruin the moment so he ducked forward quickly and captured his mouth in a slow and sweet kiss. Their lips slid together perfectly, tongues darting out to taste one another before they parted, panting into the space between them.

         “But mostly ‘idiot’,” Stiles said after a moment of silence, ducking when Scott went to smack him ‘round the back of his head. He laughed as they kissed again.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://theminorarcana.tumblr.com/post/87167948988/14-sciles-sterek-2). thanks for reading!


End file.
